


Thin Walls Make for Good Competition

by theconstantprincess



Series: A Game of Roommates [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconstantprincess/pseuds/theconstantprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that she thought back on it, Arya decided she really should have thanked Wylla for having loud, crazed, animal sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Walls Make for Good Competition

“ _OH OHHHH OH YEAH UH HUH YESSS YEAH- OH GODS_!”   
  
The racket was deafening. It was three in the morning on a Sunday night, and her best friend decided to have an impromptu sleepover with her boyfriend.   
  
“Who the fuck fucks on a Sunday night? Its the Gods’ day for fucks sake!”

Arya could not bare to hear the awful sex noises any longer. She decided bitching about it to her sleepy boyfriend would ease her suffering. It didn’t.   
  
“Gendry it sounds like a whale is mating with a dragon in there! Babe do something, I have that neuro exam in five hours!”   
  
“Why do I have to do something about it? You’re the one awake and complaining at 3:15 in the morning, you go!”

He had that stupid stubborn look on his adorably sleepy face. But Arya couldn’t appreciate his adorably sleepy face because he had pissed her off so thoroughly in record time.   
  
“What happened to being a gentleman? What happened to you being my protective bull as you like to call yourself?”   
  
“Seven fucking hells Arya your life isn’t in danger. And I’m about as much of a gentleman as you are a lady.”   
  
She could see from the deep lines in his forehead, and the flare of his nostrils that he was getting as angry as she was. Whether it was more at the crazed demonic sex noises Wylla and Anguy were making, or her indignant demands that he stop them, she couldn’t tell for certain. _Fuck this. He knows I need sleep for my exam and he’s doing jack shit about it._    
  
“You know I can’t do anything about it! Wylla is my roommate and best friend, and me asking her to stop fucking is like me asking Hot Pie to stop baking everything under the sun. Its just going to create problems and drama, and I have boards coming up.”   
  
Arya and Wylla had an easy friendship, ever since she had visited White Harbor with her father all those years ago, they had been inseparable. That was relatively speaking of course; the long distance between Winterfell and White Harbor could not stop the sisterhood they had formed with one another. A sisterhood Arya was questioning at the moment as Wylla let out a guttural scream. _Gods is she on steroids or something? How can someone so small make such manly noises?_    
  
“You know what Gendry? You fucking stay here and listen to what I can only assume is some Riverlands mating ritual, and I’ll go find someplace else to sleep!”

She was glaring at him with such intensity that she had lost any and all hopes of sleep.   
  
The big stupid began laughing at her. “Oh really? Where are you going to sleep? On the couch, where the noises will only be louder? Great fucking plan, you’ll get that maester link for problem solving in no time at all!”

What an arrogant little shit.   
  
“Oh you’re so damn funny Gendry. I’m just going to go knock on Ned Dayne’s door and ask to crash with him for the night. He definitely won’t mind, he’s chivalrous like that.”

It was a low blow, and if she hadn’t been so angry, and tired, and stressed, she would never have said it.   
  
Arya saw the change in Gendry’s face instantly, even in their darkened bedroom. He was clenching that beautiful jaw of his, and his left bicep was straining from the death grip he had on their comforter. The look he was giving her was pure anger.   
  
“Gendry I-” before she could apologize, he rolled on top of her, grabbed her arms, and pinned them to the bed so she couldn’t move from his grasp. In an instant he crashed their lips together. The breath left her body as Gendry roughly forced his tongue in her mouth, leaving no room for arguments on who was in charge.   
  
His hands pawed at her tank top, ripping it off her body as he began to maul her breasts with calloused hands. His mouth suppressed the moan that threatened to break free.   
  
When they could no longer breathe, he left her mouth only to bite and suck his way down the column of her neck, leaving his mark on every inch of her skin. Arya was panting with want, trembling from the rush of his ruthlessness. “Oh fuck Gendry…”   
  
His mouth latched onto her nipple, sucking and biting, nothing like his usual gentle caresses. “Fuck, fuck that feels so good babe. Gods…”

He pulled back and grabbed the side of her face, forcing her to open her eyes and look into his own. His eyes were black, his lips were swollen, and he looked half-crazed with lust.

“Tell me you’re mine,” he demanded, in an almost predatory growl.   
  
Arya had never been more aroused. “Yours Gendry. I’m yours. Always.”

He kissed her hard again, trapping her hands above her head in one of his own, while his other hand dipped into her underwear to feel her want for him.

“You’re so fucking wet. I’m gonna make you scream so loud. Give them a run for their money.”

He was stroking her sensitive skin, knowing exactly what she wanted but not giving it to her.   
  
“Stop teasing me babe. Please…”

The smirk he gave her would have been slapped off his face in any other moment. But she didn’t have time to register her annoyance at his arrogance, as he roughly thrust two fingers into her.

“FUCK! OH GODS!”

She was screaming as he pumped her cunt relentlessly, thrusting her hips, trying to take his fingers in as deep as they could go.

“OHHH OHH GENDRY OHHH DON’T STOP!”

Her screams were getting louder as he rubbed his thumb over her clit, taking her to the precipice, not allowing her to fall over.   
  
“Not yet baby, wait for me.”

Gendry removed his fingers, and after removing his boxers, he grabbed a hold of her hips tightly. He spread her as wide as she could go and entered her in one hard thrust. This time, they screamed in unison.   
  
Gendry’s pace was frantic, his hold on her hips would leave bruises to match the ones he’d left on her neck, and she didn’t care. She was in ecstasy.

“OOOHHH YES RIGHT THERE GENDRY OH GODS RIGHT THERE. DON’T FUCKING STOP. OH GOD GENDRY!”

He was fucking her in just the right spot, fucking her into oblivion, making her moan and scream and writhe like she had never done before.   
  
“That’s it baby, let ‘em hear how good I make you feel… Fuck Arya you’re so tight…”

Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and he moved up her body to give her another passionate kiss.   
  
Arya could feel Gendry’s resolve breaking, could feel her own control slip away as she gave into the ecstasy.

“OHHHH FUCK!”

She was incoherent, screaming Gendry’s name, not in control nor aware of the noises coming out of her mouth. All she could feel was the blinding pleasure Gendry was giving her.   
  
By the time she came down from her high, Gendry was collapsed on top of her, resting his head on her chest, breathing hard with sweat dripping down his face. She could feel him inside of her, half-hard, his come seeping onto the inside of her thigh. She could barely catch her breath. Gendry kissed his way up her body, finally giving her the sweet kiss that had been missing from their passionate coupling.   
  
“I love you,” he whispered on her lips.   
  
“I love you too babe,” she said in a daze, still reeling from the emotions of their frantic fuck.   
  
When Gendry reached up to kiss her sweaty forehead, they heard a banging on their door.   
  
“ _OI! People are trying to fucking sleep around here!_ ” bellowed Anguy.   
  
They didn’t even try to hold back their laughter.


End file.
